CP - October, 2383
This page chronicles posts #11361-11480 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2383. *CP - September, 2383 *CP - November, 2383 Earth Plots Second Week Arriving to Earth, T’POK goes to MARGIANNE SAVOI’s quarters and reacquaints with her. While there, they share an intimate encounter. At the intelligence conference, T’POK has breakfast with JILLIAN HORTON who starts to notice things off about the Vulcan. Confronting him, he opens up a little about his emotional issues surrounding the annulment and his future. At the end of the week, T’POK and MARGIANNE say their goodbyes before Margi goes to class. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE senses she is upset and questions her, offering what support he can. Third Week Now into October, VYLIN ELBRUNNE and ANDRUS ELBUNNE really get into trying for another child. Vylin pushes past her issues and gives Andrus a wild night. Fourth Week En route to Earth, CORBAN MADDIX contacts EVA MAGDAHL about his vacation and tells her if she is interested to meet him in Seychelles when he gets there. She is interested and even gives him a little pre-show. fSAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has mistakenly come back to the wrong future, running into ANDRUS ELBUNNRE. She takes the time to warn him about Vy’s pregnancy issues before heading back to the shuttle. En route back to 2399, SAMANTHA and BRAD PITT/UNA-KORAN JATAR are told from GERVAIS that he works for the Soulless Minions of Orthodoxy. Some tension breaks, as well, when Brad/Jatar and Samantha make out. Cardassia Plots Third Week Going into the past, fKEGEN DAMAR visits with QUESTA DAMAR. They are able to bond before he tells her a bit about his life and that his father is waiting for her in a hotel. QUESTA goes to fCORAT DAMAR, surprised he came to see her for her birthday and more so when she actually gets to see her son fTARO DAMAR. SIYAL INDUS is adjusting to her life with ZETERI INDUS with both playing in the pool with summer approaching. QUESTA later gets a communication from SHAWN MUNROE explaining that he will be coming to the planet to see the kids, as well as informing her about Becca’s marriage. Wishing to inform CORAT DAMAR about the visit, QUESTA seeks him out. They talk about babies and their future plans. Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, SHAWN is greeted by QUESTA DAMAR who is there to explain some of the rules when around their children. Shawn feels badly about the whole thing, but offers to do his best at obeying them. At the hotel, MINIYA MUNROE, LALI MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE are all surprised when SHAWN makes a surprise appearance and makes promises to hang out with them during the week. Bajor Plots First Week With T’Pok gone, AMITY IOAN attempts to smooth things over with YINTAR IOAN but he doesn’t like how affectionate she has been with her ex’s. She tries to offer a vacation later on but he insults her and they go to bed. Going into labour and almost dying, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is just happy to have birthed her baby and be okay. LOROT ROSS, oblivious to the dangerous his wife faced brings VALENCIA ROSS to see newborn AV’YIIR ROSS (October 01, 2383). Hoping to have some fun out, TAHMOH ALMIN prompts DANIELLE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) to go to a club with him. While there he does some drugs and she finds him almost attractive, taking him home before anything happens. Second Week Happy that he is no longer blind, CORBAN MADDIX seeks out CADENCE MADDIX and tells her about Raja’s pregnancy, as well as catching up about NRR’BT MADDIX. Feeling badly about her argument with YINTAR IOAN, AMITY IOAN approaches him and apologies for her friendship with T’Pok. He accepts and she agrees to let him get a chastity belt after the babies are born. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS is having trouble sleeping after the birth of Av’yiir. Worried, LOROT ROSS inquires with her, and she explains she almost died giving birth when her heart stopped. The entire incident made her more aware of her own mortality. Third Week En route back to the planet, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON have another discussion about his emotional state. She encourages him to look more seriously into finding a surrogate. AAMIN PA’DAR goes to visit with YINTAR IOAN and addresses him improperly which sends the former King into a frenzy before kicking the Ambassador off his property. MIXIE BRIDGES is on Bajor with IVAN BRIDGES when she runs into KATAL UNA with LUKE UNA and LAUREN UNA. They decide to hang out and Katal invites the woman to dinner. fN’LANI UNA gets together with HAYDEN IOAN to teach him piano where he tells her that he will be learning Cardassian culture from Ambassador Pa’dar but doesn’t want to. AMITY IOAN hears about YINTAR’s tantrum. She confronts him, but finds the entire funny. Fourth Week Visiting Varnadas again, fN’LANI UNA comes across KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and wishes to befriend her. They talk some about babies and death, Lani offering her insights about how to cope with the whole thing. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Newly arrived Cardassian-Bajoran Ambassador AAMIN PA’DAR arrives to the station and is greeted by CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. Welcoming him to the station, Chris offers to answer any questions he can. After KITAAN DHOW’s birthday celebrations, he and fN’LANI UNA speak about their relationship and decide to slow it down. KITAAN is modest when he is presented with a Meritorius Service Ribbon for his actions in the ice temple. CHRISTOPHER presents it to him while others such as fN’LANI and SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN are present in the audience. CORBAN MADDIX is visited by ANNALISE SAVOI who is trying to figure out why he is blind. Finally finding out the story she offers herself to purge his bad memories. CORBAN and ANNALISE have an intimate moment, which results in Maddix getting his sight back! JULIAN BASHIR calls MARIAME ALMIN to the infirmary and talks to her about his progress on Zayn’s theory. He explains he should be able to fix Noah by February, however the results have a potential to be bad. Second Week Having some nightmares about his experiences in the ice temple, KITAAN DHOW is woken up by fN’LANI UNA. She attempts to comfort him and in doing so advance their intimate moments. Fourth Week SHAWN MUNROE is making preparations to leave for Cardassia, telling KITAAN DHOW to hold down the fort after he leaves. Vulcan Plots Third Week Getting ready for bed, ALLYSANN KNIGHT starts a conversation with KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) about love and how she feels for him. He explains she doesn’t have to force the issue and he would rather wait until she knows for sure. Fourth Week Needing to talk about Khoal, KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) talked to ALLYSANN KNIGHT about their choices. He explains he has already spoken to a Vulcan mentor of his and they have agreed to live with them on Bajor and be tutors for Khoal. #10 October, 2383 #10 October, 2383 #10 October, 2383